Horny Love
by Lily K.Dagger
Summary: What is going to happen when siblings begin to love each other and want to pleasure each other. Can't stop true love, but how is this to affect. Oh, and Chloe isn't a huge part of this. Also, doesn't stick with how it normally goes. Mainly focusing on oneshots with Phoebe,Max,Nora and Billy. Sorry I suckz at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea which came into mind. **

** Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. Sorry if any character is OC. Just to let you know, this is all my imagination and maybe be a few series of one-shots.**

Chapter 1

_Phoebe P.O.V_

I always knew I was a lesbian, damn I even had some videos of lesbian porn, and maybe a threesome.

I just didn't know when this lust even began to overtake me.

During tests, all I could try hard not to do was watching my classmates (a female's) butt move around so sexily, as if asking me for a piece of it.

This was only when I was 13. _If only I knew._

**7 YEARS LATER**

I was now 20, and Nora was 13. I couldn't bear it. Heck! I didn't even know if Nora felt the same as me.

But all I knew, is that it was going to be hard now, especially with Max having Allison and them doing '_who knows what'_ in his lair.

_Nora P.O.V_

I just don't know what is happening to me. Just how is this going to happen?

I don't even know what to do. _Man, stupid hormones. _I've been a lesbian since my twelfth birthday. And now I seem to have developed an interest on Phoebe, _ohmygosh._

What am I supposed to do now? Does she even feel the same way?


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just an idea which came into mind. **

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. Sorry if any character is OC. Just to let you know, this is all my imagination and maybe be a few series of one-shots**

Chapter 2

_Max P.O.V_

Urgh! I really wish that I could just stop these thoughts of mine! How is this supposed to work, I am trying to be a villain, but I need to stop these lusts.

Maybe it's happening because of the twin link between Phoebe and I, but who is she lusting for?

I _want _Billy. I want to feel his cock, thrust into him, and give him a hand job.

_Is it weird that I'm feeling this?_

_Does Phoebe want Nora?_

_Billy P.O.V_

I REALLY CAN'T STOP THIS. Even though Max is 20 and I'm 15, I just don't know how to stop fantasizing. Even after doing a few after some dare with friends, I wonder how it'd be like with Max.

Even Nora sounds nice. _Wait, did I just think that. I must be going of my rocker. _

I desperately want to feel his cock, thrust into him and give him a hand- job.

_Does Max even want me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an idea which just came into mind**

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. Sorry if any character is OC. Just to let you know, this is all my imagination and maybe a few series of one-shots. **

Chapter 3

_Phoebe P.O.V_

I really need to work on my acting skills. Max is onto me. I can tell. It's the twin link

_Hi. Max, can you hear me?_

If he can hear this, it's going to be trouble, but the ideas in me, seem to know give me pictures, and they were _'disturbing'_.

Is Max wanting Billy, so that's why I sometimes think of him. Maybe a threesome between us could work, or maybe foursome if including Nora, I just hope everything works out.

But, I just hope he doesn't find out that I'm bi-sexual. It's already weird with Nora, but seriously.

_Why am I thinking of Max now?_

_Max P.O.V_

Why did Phoebe ask me such a silly question. Of course I heard her. We are twins, after all?

But, does Phoebe even like Billy, as there are some disturbing visions.

But, the next one is even baffling.

_DOES PHOEBE SERIOUSLY WANT ME?! DO I EVEN WANT INCEST! _

_IT'S VERY WEIRD?!_

_BUT, SHE'S VERY TALENTED, I'VE SEEN SOME OF HER DARES, AND WANTS FOR PLEASURE. _

_No One's P.O.V_

Phoebe desperately wants Max and Nora, but not much about Billy. She's going on to _Pleasure Land. _Even Max is feeling like her.

_Meanwhile in the house,_

_Nora P.O.V_

I really want Phoebe, right now, even Billy and he seems very delectable. I hope my lasers and Billy jumping up and down, trying to get away to stop these thoughts.

_Billy P.O.V_

_Nora seems nice to have. I wonder what'd she'd be like. I just hope that she doesn't mind. Even Phoebe and Max seem nice._

_With Phoebe and Max,_

They both have developed Thunder sense and have unlocked many more twin powers.

They both had felt something bad was going to happen in the garden, near the Thunder Van.

They both went outside. Max was battling, while Phoebe was dealing with the meteor.

_Phoebe P.O.V_

The meteor was heavy, I feel exhausted.

_No One's P.O.V_

Suddenly everything went to black for her.

A/N:

Like the cliffy?

Adios,

Aurelia Black


	4. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

A/N:

Hi, I've had a lot of stuff to do, and I'm no longer interested in writing my stories, so if any of you want to take them up, I'd be really happy for you to.

Going out,

Lily


End file.
